


Finally Get To...

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, F/M, Free Verse, Older Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 21:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: A man who cowers needs not reprimanding, but caring.





	Finally Get To...

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy! Originally written for Morghen.

When he was little

he was

the good boy

the _smart_ boy

the **handsome** boy

& he had enough manners for _a l l_ his generation

-but-

he was the one, when something bothered him, who

would come to you&&

(w)(r)(a)(p) his arms around your w.a.i.s.t.

&& as he grew up, those

*tiny* arms around your waist

 **g r E w** & became

big _lithe_ **s-s-strong** arms

Though you _~saw~_ a man next to you,

he was just as easily

fRaGiLe

as before

No, no, no, dear—

It's not wrong to

|tighten| those arms ((around)) you

have him r.e.s.t. against your back

 **n_e_s_t_l_e** ( nuzzle?) his face in your hair

(in your welcoming, _slender_ n-e-c-k)

because you've a~l~w~a~y~s cared for him…

this—this isn't MoRpHiNg into something _**else**_ , you s_w_e_a_r

**Author's Note:**

> X3 There's just something about Hermsander! I think it's because of his delicate personality and Hermione's nurturing attitude… X3 So many possibilities! For anyone who's interested, I wrote Hermione/Lorcan, too: "Down the Middle."
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :)
> 
> 2017 note: Even 6 yrs later, I find I still prefer Hermsander over Lormione, *lol*.


End file.
